Battle of Vimeiro order of battle
This is an order of battle for the Battle of Vimeiro that was fought on 20 August 1808. British-Portuguese Army Commander-in-chief: Lieutenant General Sir Arthur WellesleyZimmerman article. 1st Brigade Major General Rowland Hill *1st Battalion, 5th Regiment of Foot (944) *1st Battalion, 9th Regiment of Foot (761) *1st Battalion, 38th Regiment of Foot (953) 2nd Brigade Major General Ronald Craufurd Ferguson *36th Regiment of Foot (591) *1st Battalion, 40th Regiment of Foot (923) *1st Battalion, 71st Regiment of Foot (935) 3rd Brigade Brigadier General Miles Nightingall *29th Regiment of Foot (616) *1st Battalion, 82nd Regiment of Foot (904) 4th Brigade Brigadier General Barnard Foord Bowes *1st Battalion, 6th Regiment of Foot (943) *1st Battalion, 32nd Regiment of Foot (870) 5th Brigade Brigadier General Catlin Craufurd *1st Battalion, 45th Regiment of Foot (915) *91st Regiment of Foot (917) 6th Brigade Brigadier General Henry Fane *1st Battalion, 50th Regiment of Foot (945) *5th Battalion, 60th Regiment of Foot (Rifles) (604) *2nd Battalion, 95th Rifles(4 companies) (456) 7th Brigade Brigadier General Robert Anstruther *2nd Battalion, 9th Regiment of Foot *2nd Battalion, 43rd Light Infantry (721) *2nd Battalion, 52nd Light Infantry (654) *2nd Battalion, 97th Regiment of Foot (695) 8th Brigade Brigadier General Wroth Palmer Acland *2nd Regiment of Foot (731) *20th Regiment of Foot (7 ½ companies) (401) *1st Battalion, 95th Rifles (2 companies) (200) Cavalry Lieutenant Colonel C. D. Taylor *20th Light Dragoons (240) Royal Artillery Lieutenant Colonel William Robe *Two and a half companies (226 men, 16 guns) Portuguese detachment Lieutenant Colonel Nicholas Trant *6th Cavalry Regiment (104) *11th Cavalry Regiment (50) *12th Cavalry Regiment (104) *Lisbon Police Cavalry (41) *4th Artillery Regiment (210) *12th Infantry Regiment (605) *21st Infantry Regiment (605) *24th Infantry Regiment (304) *Porto Caçadores (562) Total force *Total British force: 16,778 men *Total Portuguese force: 2,585 men *Total British and Portuguese force: 19,363 men French Army of Portugal Commander-in-chief: General of Division Jean-Andoche Junot, duke of Abrantes Division Delaborde General of Division Henri François Delaborde 1st Brigade General of Brigade Antoine François Brenier de Montmorand *3rd Battalion, 2nd Light Infantry Regiment (1,075) *3rd Battalion, 4th Light Infantry Regiment (1,098) *1st and 2nd battalions, 70th Line Infantry Regiment (2,358) 2nd Brigade General of Brigade Jean Guillaume Thomières *1st and 2nd battalions, 86th Line Infantry Regiment (1,945) *4th Swiss Infantry Regiment (2 companies) (246) Division Loison General of Division Louis Henri Loison 1st Brigade General of Brigade Jean-Baptiste Solignac *3rd Battalion, 12th Light Infantry Regiment (1,253) *3rd Battalion, 15th Light Infantry Regiment (1,305) *3rd Battalion, 58th Light Infantry Regiment (1,428) 2nd Brigade General of Brigade Hugues Charlot *3rd Battalion, 32nd Line Infantry Regiment (1,034) *3rd Battalion, 82nd Line Infantry Regiment (963) Cavalry Division General of Brigade Pierre Margaron *1st Provisional (ex-26th) Chasseur à Cheval Regiment (263) *3rd Provisional Dragoon Regiment (640) *4th Provisional Dragoon Regiment (589) *5th Provisional Dragoon Regiment (659) *Squadron of Volunteer Cavalry (100) Reserve General of Division François Étienne de Kellermann *1st and 2nd Battalion, 1st Regiment Reserve Grenadiers *1st and 2nd Battalion, 2nd Regiment Reserve Grenadiers (1,050 men in each regiment, but not counted as they were drawn from the other regiments) Other *Artillery, engineers and train (700) *Four batteries (23 guns) Total force There is no exact muster of the French Army of Portugal at Vimeiro, so the unit strength is given for the end of the July. The total force was: 15,656 men. Sir Charles Oman calculated that the French Army of Portugal at Vimeiro on the day of the battle (20 August) was: *Infantry: 8,305 men *Reserve Grenadiers: 2,100 men *Cavalry: 1,951 men *Artillery and other: 700 men Total force: 13,056 Sources Printed * Zimmermann, Dick. "The Battle of Vimeiro", Wargamer's Digest Magazine. October 1983. Footnotes Category:Napoleonic Wars orders of battle